


Family Values

by storybored



Series: WHUMPTOBER (Tune in for suffering) [4]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: F/M/M, Joey's mental state is not great when hes a hero, Multi, Slade wants grandbabies, Wilson family values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Unfinished and only the first part is related to the prompt of poison. It kinda got away from me.





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished and only the first part is related to the prompt of poison. It kinda got away from me.

Joseph threw his clothes in his bag, it was cowardly to leave in the middle of the night but he wasn’t strong enough to say goodbye. He didn’t want anyone to follow him, to know where he was going. Even he didn’t know he just wanted out. Out from the hero life, out from the Wilson shadow, away from Defiance and Eddie and the smoldering remains of his functionality. He never should’ve become a superhero, but it was his way of coping after he nearly died. Sure he went to therapy but at first he didn’t remember, and then he didn’t want to talk about it, and then what he said what was expected of him. He wasn’t lying when he told Wally if you lived with his parents long enough you could smell the bullshit they spun, what he left out was that he spun bullshit just as good if not better then his parents. HIs mom loved to lord over his father that she was always there but she wasn’t, if he stayed out of trouble and functioned slightly rationally she left him alone. His father was right when he mentioned that his mom forgot that she wasn’t the only one who lost Grant. He lost his brother and his voice, his ability to sing and communicate, he should’ve run the opposite direction of his father after his accident. Not become a hero, perhaps a dancer, or graphic novelist. Joe knew this life was poisoning him, turning him into someone he didn’t want to be, couldn’t be. He couldn’t be his father or his mother, playing people for the hell of it and not caring about the collateral damage. He couldn’t be Rose who could mesh with whatever team she fell into. 

Leaving was his best decision before anyone else got hurt, hurt like Tanya. He’d take back everything he said that day. It wasn’t her that he was mad at. He was fed up with everyone he cared about telling him who he could love, who he could be attracted to. Hell the only persons who didn’t care were Slade and WIntergreen, Wintergreen always loved Rose more which didn’t bother Joe much and Slade who only cared when he decided to be noisy, it wasn’t an issue of gender with his father, it was a matter of who it was, who they were and what they hid. Maybe if he didn’t say those things to Tanya she’d still be alive. Maybe if Joey thought of what he was saying and who he was saying it to, how young and inexperienced she was, he would’ve gone about it differently. Maybe if he wasn’t in pain and freaked out from nearly dying yet again, he wouldn’t’ve hurt her. But he was a Wilson and he was his father’s son. He might’ve been the nice Wilson but he still had a mean streak a mile long which came out if he was prodded at like a wounded animal.

Joey picked up the few photos he took from his apartment, a photo of him and Grant when they were younger. A photo of the whole family at Christmas in the cabin in Vermont. A photo of Rose  taken when she wasn’t paying attention and had a mouth full of pancake. It was a silly childish photo but Joe didn't care he remembered that day pretty well and Rose needed that meal even more then Joey did. He slid the pictures out of the frames and tucked them into the bag, he grabbed the last photo and Joe honestly didn’t even know why he grabbed that photo from the apartment, that was a different time. A better time. When he could pretend that Deathstroke didn’t rule his life. It was his exes, who he didn’t stop loving because they were his best friends and when he was with them it didn’t matter who his parents were. It just mattered who he was and how he felt about them and that scared the crap out of Joe because if he screwed it up he wouldn’t be losing just a relationship he’d be losing his best friends. And that scared the crap out of him so he ruined it anyways, because if he broke it off before it got too serious it meant that there was something he could salvage.

Joey looked at the photo a halloween party that a friend from college threw, Kailani was dressed as Lara Croft and Joe decided to go with his atypical costume of shiny gold bikini briefs nothing else, and Alex in a slave leia costume. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, when the worst thing he had to worry about was what his mother would say about his relationship, he knows what she would say, and those comments hurt but they hurt less than everything else that happened to him self inflicted or otherwise.

Joe finished threw the last few pictures in the bag before zipping it up and preparing to swing it on his shoulder when there was a knock at the door.

Joey set the bag down on the side of his bed where it couldn’t be seen before opening the door. He was surprised to see his father standing there, and if he didn’t know his father better he’d say Slade was surprised as well.

“Pop?” Joey held the door open and let his father in. Slade looked out the window like he was expecting something to happen,”Something wrong?”

Slade glanced around the room and saw that it was bare,”You’re serious about it then?”

Joey closed his eyes and nodded,”I have to be.”

SLade passed Joe a slip of paper,”If you’re serious and want a fresh start, I will help you. THat’s the number of an old contact of mine he can give you a new identity and a way out.”

“And you’d know where I’d go?” Joe was skeptical of handouts from anybody, especially his parents. 

“Not unless you told me.” Slade gestured to the paper,”That’s a clean break. I’ll tell Hosun not to look for you. I’ll kill him.”

Joey knew his father was only partially joking with that last comment,”Thanks pop.”

Slade nodded,”Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Joe shrugged,”Who’s gonna stop me?”

SLade rolled his eye and left his son to his decision. It wasn’t approval, but it was plausible deniability. If Slade was in Joe’s position he might’ve done the same thing, hell, he did do the same thing. That’s what was running away to the army was right?

Slade sat in the chair fully shackled with an inhibitor collar. Billy thought Slade always looked more dangerous chained up, like a caged animal. Adeline however currently reminded Billy of a snarling lion. If it wasn’t for the fact that Billy was actually holding her back, she’d probably be trying to beat Slade with the table,”Where is he?”

Slade was playing dumb, everyone knew it,”Who?”

“Our son.” Adeline snarled,”Where is he?”

Slade didn’t even twitch,”Rock Creek Cemetery.”

“NOt Grant! Our other son, where is he!” Adeline’s voice was rising,”He’s missing.”

“Can a 24 year old really be missing?” Slade was being idle, he knew that Joe had settled into a new place but he wasn’t going to let Adeline ruin his chance at happiness. He wasn’t a good father but he could be a little less terrible,”Maybe he left?”

“Without telling me?” Adeline looked upset,”He would’ve told me.”

“THen I don’t know what you want me to say.” Slade jerked at his cuffs,”I’ve been here this whole time.”

Billy looked between the jilted lovers. Slade was hiding something, something he wasn’t going to reveal to Adeline,”Addy, let me talk to him.”

Slade seemed to watch Billy curiously, slightly warily, as Adeline relented and left the room in a huff. Billy sat down in Slade’s blind spot, an injury he was hiding prevented him from turning his head. Billy knew Slade became anxious when people sat in his blindspot, he wasn’t able to see what they were doing and that drove him insane,”You wanted to talk. Talk.”

“Just Yes or no questions. Do you know what’s going on with Joseph?” Wintergreen knew when Slade was lying, never had much of a poker face in front of the Brit.

Slade twitched slightly,”Yes.”

“Did he tell you on purpose?”   
“No.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“No. I told him I’d keep us out of it.”

Billy didn’t need to ask who the us Slade was referring to was. Whatever happened between when Slade was taken by the society to when Joe ended up breaking his ribs. Something happened and it strained their relationship but gave them a mutual understanding,”Alright then, Is he alive?”

“Think I’d still be here if he wasn’t? Even if I had a feeling?” 

“Is he happy?”

Slade lowered his head,’’He seemed to be, got a postcard from him. He explained somethings, what he’d been doing these past few months. He’s not coming back, yet, if at all.”

“Direct quote?” 

“Verbatim.” Billy stood up and walked in front of Slade. Slade looked slightly lost, whether it was from getting way over his head or losing his sons for good. Whenever Slade felt extremely vulnerable, he reminded Billy of the 17 year old who ran to the army to escape. Slade’s expression became icy, professional even,”Good seeing you, Billy.”

“You too, Slade.” Billy exited the interrogation room, his head hanging slightly when he heard the metal heavy door slam shut behind him. 

Adeline stood up and looked at Billy expertantly,”Well?”

“Slade knows what happened with Joe and he’s not going to tell, he’s alive, and he’s happy. Slade said he’d come back when he was ready. It’s not something you can force Adeline.”

Adeline scoffed,”Why the hell did Joe tell him and not me?”

“I don’t think he was supposed to know. I think Joe planned on leaving us all in the dark.”

Slade hated seattle, more accurately he hated the person who protected Seattle. Canary was okay, Queen wasn’t. He was a pompous little shit who didn’t understand how government, how people worked. Next time Slade saw him, he was going to shove the entire communist manifesto up Oliver’s ass. The sooner the storm cleared up the sooner Slade could get out of this damn city and move on to the next job, or he could go back home. Hide and not have to deal with the noise and near constant sensory overload of the cities. Slade readjusted his cap and wiped the rain off his sunglasses and turned the corner heading back towards the hotel that he was staying at when a hooded man with his head tucked into his phone came  around the corner and slammed into him,”Hey watch it!”

The hooded figure looked up as he signed,”Sor-Pop?”

Slade was very rarely surprised by things but seeing his son standing in the middle of a rainy street in Seattle, definitely almost threw him for a loop,”Joseph?”

Joseph shuffled awkwardly,”So, how’ve you been?”

“In general or the past 4 years?” Slade asked knowing he wasn’t being fair, but it was far better to keep another person off kilter then be off kilter himself,”Busy, you?”

“Good, really good.” Joey adjusted his jacket,”Do you want to get dinner?”

Slade cleared his throat,”That would be nice. What’s been going on with you?”

“Nothing much, got married, going to be a father.” Joey was signing too fast and Slade nearly missed it. Nearly.

Slade’s expression softened as he observed his son, he seemed healthier, happier. His teal eyes no longer seemed dull and he wasn’t scowling which was a rare occurance the last few times SLade saw him,”You’re going to be a father?”

Joe nodded and grabbed his father’s arm and began to pull him down the street,”Come on, I’ll introduce you to my family, and you can fill me in on what’s been going on in our family.”

Slade followed his son,”You’re asking the wrong person, haven’t talked to anyone in years. Addie is still looking for you. Billy retired, and Rose and Hosun threw their hats in with the Hood after he was thrown out of Gotham.”

Joey nodded as they walked up to a nice apartment building with a doorman who smiled when he recognized Joe,”Mr. Wolfman.”

Joey smiled and shut his umbrella. Slade looked at the lobby critically,”You’ve done well for yourself.”

Joey shrugged,”Married two doctors, I’m a trophy wife.”

Slade chuckled as he followed his son to the elevator,”Living the high life I see.” 

“What can I say? I have a few marketable skills.” Joey entered the elevator and hit the button for the top floor, and punched in an access code. Slade hated the cities for a specific reason, too noisy, unprotected. Too many places to leave yourself open to an ambush. Joey unlocked the door and held it open for Slade to follow him in. 

“I’m sure.” Slade replied dryly,”What’s your partner’s name?”

“You remember Kailani?” Joe asked turning to face his dad.

“Our neighbor? The girl you had a crush on when you were 14?” Slade asked remembering a hard drinking, passionate girl with a bit of an attitude problem,”You married her?”

Joey bit his bottom lip trying to contain his smile but couldn’t, he smiled one of his brilliant thousand watt smiles and nodded,”Yah, her and a guy from college.”

“Congratulations, you look happy.”

“I am, much happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Slade could read between the lines, he knew what Joseph meant. Happier out of the danger that came with being near Slade, happier out of the terminator’s shadow, he took a step back towards the door,”Then maybe I should go. You don’t have to worry about me telling your mother, your secrets are safe with me.”

Joey looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in understanding and almost hurt,”No! Stay, I want you here.”

Slade looked at Joe critically and saw what wasn’t being said, ‘ _ I need someone here.’ _ ,”Alright, I’ll stay but if your partners want me gone, I’ll go.”

Joey accepted the terms and walked out of the hallway, hanging up his jacket on the coat rack and pulled off his hoodie. He pulled his hair out of the bun it was in and shook it out,”Kai should be fine with it, she likes you. Alex probably won’t have a problem once he gets to know you.”

“And the job?”

Joey shrugged,”It’s up to you if you want me to tell him. I’m fine either way.”

Slade noticed that the apartment was rather quiet, he couldn’t help but critically evaluate his surroundings. Logically he knew that Joey wouldn’t stay in this place if he didn’t feel safe, but professionally? Paternally? Slade couldn’t help but put his training and experience to good use satisfying the urge to make his surroundings safe,”Your husband, your decision.”

Joey nodded and walked into the kitchen seeing a paper on the counter, Slade followed him a few moments later peering over his son’s shoulder and his heart, or well lack thereof, softened. When it was one thing to have the knowledge of having grandchildren but seeing the ultrasound was another matter entirely. Twins, little tiny babies, it made Slade miss when Joseph and Grant were younger, younger and dependant on him and Adeline, completely naive to the bad shit in the world. Joey looked up at SLade the photo still gripped in his hands,”It almost doesn’t feel real. Did you feel that way with Grant?”

Slade shrugged,”Kind of. Six months turned into little less then a year and Billy pulling my ass out of the fire. THen I went home to a wife and baby, I wasn’t there for you or Grant. Hat to say it but there was a point in my military career where the government said jump and I would ask how high.”

Joey seemed to accept SLade’s answer and put the photo on display on the fridge, before coughing like he was clearing his throat,”Kailani is probably sleeping, I can get her if you’d like. I know you two are buddies or whatever.”

“Let her sleep, she’ll need to show herself eventually.”

The front door opened and there was a quiet exclamation,”God damn it’s cold.”

The man who walked through the door walked into the kitchen, positively drenched. He pushed tendrils of black hair out of his face and smiled at Joseph and Slade,”How was grocery shopping?”

The man shivered, he spied the new picture on the fridge,”Wet. That the new photo?”

Joey nodded as the man set the grocery bags on the counter, making a confused expression when seeing Slade standing next to him,”Yep, Alex, this is my father, Slade.”

Alex’s expression became an awkward grimace,”I’ve heard stories it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Alex sat down on one of the barstools and grabbed a spare dish towel drying his hair slightly as Joey began to put away the groceries and start up on dinner,”So Joseph says you're a doctor?”

Alex nodded,”Yeah, trauma surgeon. Was either that or Peds.”

“Those are two different fields.”

“His mom and dad work with Doctors Without Borders. Wilsons make poor decisions and Ioanes go into the military.” Joey looked up at Slade smiling innocently.

Slade shot his son a mildly dirty look,”You could be considered a poor decision, son.”

Joey scowled at that while ALex muffled a snort of laughter,”Your dad is hilarious.”

“Traitor.” Joey said before going back to silently chopping the vegetables and watched his husband and his father try and make stilted conversation.

“So Colonel Wilson, what do you do for work? Joe doesn’t really talk about his family. Ever.”

“I travel. I work in personal security.” If Joey seemed shocked by the lie he didn’t let it show as he piled the veggies on to the clay sheet and set to cutting the steaks into thin strips.

“Meet some pretty cool people?” Alex wasn’t good with people. Patients yes, but normal people? That wasn’t something he really felt comfortable doing. He was quiet, it wasn’t to be rude he just never knew what to say.

Joe looked between Slade and Alex knowing that neither of them really liked to talk,”How was work?”

Slade and Alex responded at the same time,”It was work.”

Alex shot Slade a strange look before continuing,”Pulled an arrow outta Reggie again, a few bullets from other people that got in the crossfire of Green Arrow and his latest target.”

Joey cast Slade a look that didn’t go unnoticed by Alex. Slade shrugged, Oliver didn’t even know he was here. There was a bubbly laugh from the hallway,”Maybe your old man could teach them something, J-bear.”

Joey rolled his eyes and made an apologetic gesture at his father. Slade cleared his throat,”We all know I survived because I’m a contrary bastard.”

Kailani’s head poked into the kitchen at the sound of Slade’s voice and her grin widened,”Slade! Joe didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

Slade smiled slightly,”I didn’t even know you lived in Seattle.”

Kailani walked, slightly waddled into the kitchen,”I smelled food.”

Alex stood up and Kailani to sat on the stool he was previously occupying,”Shouldn’t you be on bed rest?”

“Nope. Now I just have to take it easy, been catching up on some paperwork.” Kai shot Alex an innocent look and let her hair out of its bun and wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach protectively.

Joey shot her a skeptical look while Slade looked amused. He almost forgot how much he loved her, she was his favorite,”You’re full of shit and we all know it.”

“You love it.”

Alex peaked from out of the fridge,”Makes playing poker with you interesting at the very least.”

“You remain undefeated?” Slade asked looking at his son.

“Joe doesn’t play poker anymore so technically.”

Joe stuck his tongue out at his wife and she smiled at him. She turned and faced Slade,”Are you staying for dinner?”

“If you’ll have me.” 

“Always, you’re family.”


End file.
